pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZ: The Forever Journey/speeches
Hi and welcome to the speeches part of the forever journey! Mountain side top-level 1-Dave:Hi neighbor! I have no idea what you are doing up here... BUT... Probally you can help me make this car! Why? Because i'm craaaazzzzzy! Anyway... Wait what's that? Not the zombies! Here take this peashooter seed pack! Mountain side top-level 2-Dave:Hey! Congrats on getting a sunflower seed pack! Well, anyways about the car... I already have the base,doors,and that stuff but some stuff is missing! Uh-oh... More zombies! Get ready! Mountain side top-level 3-Dave:Look at that! Took out two hoards with no sweat! That's CRAAAZZZZY! Anyway, I found a chip that I lost in my other pants... Probally if I put it in this... Penny:computer chip software downloading... 0% Dave:Watch out! Zombies! Mountain side top-level 4 beginning-Penny:resetting... Dave:WOW! A potato seed packet! Wait what's that on top? Oh I get it now! It's a potato mine! Um... There's zombies behind you... mountain side top-level 4 ending-penny:Hello, Master dave. Dave:Hello penny! Penny:What is going on? Dave:Oh, where making you. Me and my neighbor! Penny:Oh... dave:Yeah! But before we go... Let me get my sauce! Flat land terrain-level 1-Dave:Here you are! Why did you leave me while I was at my house? Meh, never mind about that! The sauce is missing! Penny:For what? Dave:MY TACO!!!!! Penny:Well then, anyways player there are zombies in the area. Use the wall-nut to defend. Once the zombies are cleared out we'll continue going. Flat land terrain-level 2-Dave:Why is this called flat land terrain? Penny:Because Dave, flat land has no trees and a tiny bit of hills. Dave:Why didn't they call it a little bit bumpy terrain then? Penny:Because... Flat land terrain-level 5-Penny:Dave get up... Dave:no! Penny:why? Dave:Because I'm crazy! Penny:Seriously? Dave:fine what, do you want? Penny:there's a strange force that I can feel. Dave:Annnnnndddddddd???? Penny:That's all. Dave:Oh. Flat land terrain-level 11 beginning-Dave:So many different stuff! Penny:I sence you're hiding something thing. Dave:Er.... No? Penny:Fine... Flat land terrain-level 11 ending-Penny:I analysed what you where hiding. Dave:Man... Penny:THIS IS SERIOUS! Dave:I found it! Penny:Yes I know it's a note now. Dave:did you think it was a rock in my pocket? Flat land terrain-level 12 beginning-Note 1-Dr.Zomboss:Hello, Dave. How are you doing? All I know is that you're going into a dangerous place. Oops spoiled to much... Plan B everyone! Ah! Why did I write this... No their here with a car??? Siencerly dr.Ivo-- Dave:Huh wonder who he was running away from? Penny:Us... Dave:I see somthing big! Penny:You know what it is... Flat land terrain-level 12 ending-Note 2: entry 27: Zombot plan 878, it is going well right now with the machine I am also afaraid it is right now a lot weaker than a peashooter... Dave: New Zombot? Weaker than a peashooter? HAH! Take a kick out of that! Weaker than a peashooter! Penny:I have a bad feeling... Flat land terrain-level 17-Dave:HAHAHAHA!!! Penny:Are you STILL laughing!?! Dave:no... Penny:I just heard you! Dave:You heard nothing. Penny:Yes I did! Dave:Nah! Penny:Yay! Dave:Nah! Flat land terrain-level 24- Dave:Nah! Penny:Yay! Dave:You feel like you just moved a tiny bit? Penny:Yea... Flat land terrain-level 25 beginning- Dr.Zomboss:Haha! Behold my flattener! I'll destroy all the mountains! Dave:And you made a very weak rob- Dr.Zomboss:Wait?!? What?!? Pfft no I didn't! Dave:Yes you di- Dr.Zomboss:Wait... Oh... I see how now... you got entry 27... Flat land terrain-Level 25 ending-Dr.Zomboss:No! Bah! Im out! This thing was worthless anyway! Dave:Hey look a satilight! Penny:First time he spotted a useful thing after making me... Dave:No, it's not! Here! Penny:Initiating power upgrade... Please hold... Please secure 3 sectors of a power plant... Dave:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Electric power plant-Level 1- Dave: So... We are at a power plant... And penny still says "secure three power plant sectors"... welp... nothing to interesting right now other than those zombies coming... WAIT ZOMBIES!? Electric power plant-Level 5- Dave: Sector 2! Yay! Closer to penny getting reboo- Hey, Aren't you supposed to be killing zombies right now? Electric power plant-Level 7 beginning- Zomboss: Bahahahaha! I see your little Plant Army is trying to reclaim the plant! Well guess what? You ain't! Dave: He's getting on top of his head now. Electric power plant-Level 7 In the middle of the level- Dave: Hey, Hey! How is it going? I got some popcorn to eat while watching this- Zomboss: Why are you interrupting!?! Dave: Because I want to tell th- Zomboss: No! Watch the battle and keep your mouth shut! Dave: O-Okay... Zomboss: Ok. Electric power plant-Level 7 ending- Zomboss:Is anyone going to interrupt this? No? Ok. Anyways as I w- ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Dave:What? Zomboss:You know what? Dave:what? Zomboss:No, just no... I'm going. Dave:Ok. Electric power plant-Level 10- Penny: one more sector required... Dave:Still nothing to talk about with no one talking... Oh! Zombies! Still nothing to talk about! U liky? I liky I no liky